Away from the Tabloids
by Bangkok
Summary: Ryan is not only an actor, but he’s also an athlete. His wealthy father brings him closer to Marissa and the Cohen’s, what will happen when the tabloids come around? RM SS
1. Chapter 1

**Away from the Tabloids**

Ryan is not only an actor, but he's also an athlete. His wealthy father brings him closer to Marissa and the Cohen's, what will happen when the tabloids come around? RM SS

This is on o.c fan fiction about Ryan. There will be future RM and SS

I will give the background on the lives of the characters.

Ryan:

Ryan lived with his father his whole life. His father was very wealthy and a big member of his rich town of Laguna Beach. Ryan hated living with his father, because he always pressuring Ryan to play basketball like he did as a child. Ryan was a great basketball player, he was even recruited to be on the UCONN (college) basketball team. He went for a summer training with the team, and after a month he was then recruited for the CA Trites (yes I made them up, but they're supposed to be a really great team, that's based in Newport Beach.) Dan, Ryan's father had pushed him to take up the offer, but Ryan was more interested in acting. He had done a few box office movies, like The Notebook, and John Tucker must die (again I made that up but roll with it.) he also guest starred in the T.V show, the valley for a whole season. He really enjoyed acting, but his father kept on pushing basketball. Ryan finally decided on basketball, figuring he wouldn't have to travel as much and the money would be a lot better, and the sooner he made money the faster he would be able to leave his fathers.

Dan:

Dan was Ryan's very pushy father. He really wanted Ryan to peruse basketball. He wanted it so much because when he was Ryan's age he never was as good as Ryan, or made it as far. Instead he lived through Ryan. And he had to live through Ryan, he couldn't live through Trey. That kid was always messing up, always getting in trouble, getting kicked out of any school he went to, and even arrested a few times. Now that Trey was 13, Dan decided it was time for Trey to leave the house.

Trey:

After Trey was kicked out of his huge Laguna mansion he was out on the streets. Laguna was too wealthy, so he relocated himself to Chino. The instant he got to chino it was trouble. He got arrested for stealing a car, and was assigned some rich lawyer, Sandy Cohen.

Cohen's:

Same as in the show.

Marissa:

Marissa's life seemed very privileged but deep down inside she was lonely. She wanted a guy that was actually working, and not living off his parents trust funds. She had a lot of friends but she never trusted them. She only trusted Summer, who had been her friend for years. She was just hoping to meet a good guy.

_Ok guys Review, and tell me how you like it…!_


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1 

Ryan woke up early that morning, and pushed the covers off his toned body. He swung his feet off the side of the bed and stood up to stretch. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts. He pulled them on over his boxers, and tied up his running shoes. He stepped out into the California air and took it all in. he looked up at the house. He hated being here. he hated his father telling him how to live his life, and he hated that he let him run it for him.

Ryan grew angry, so instead he ran. He ran to alleviate all the pressure and frustration that had overcome him. He ran a good 10 miles before he got home. He looked over at the clock that read 6:30am. He quickly hopped into the shower, and then jogged back into the kitchen. He found Dan sitting on the island reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

Da: "Morning. Are you ready for practice?"

Ry: "yes." Ryan said, being very short.

Da: "well you could have done some more weight lifting the other day. And you should really go on a protein shake breakfast routine."

Ry: "I know what I'm doing."

Da: "you sure? Because this is big. You can't blow it, because your to stubborn."

Ry: "Actually its your big thing. Id rather be an 18 year old kid, not a pro basketball player."

Da: "you know how many kid would kill to be in your spot!" Dan said yelling.

Ry: "ya its seems like this perfect thing, but its not!" Ryan yelled as he grabbed his basketball bag and headed out to practice.

Marissa woke up early that morning and decided to go head to the beach. When she went to the beach she usually drove about 20 mins away to the Laguna Beaches. They were quieter, and she didn't know anyone there. She hopped out of the car and walked up to a lifeguard stand. She sat down and looked out as the waves splashed over the sand. She looked out and saw a lone person running along the beach. He was very tan, and toned. He had on blue running shorts, and he was shirtless. He ran, like he was caught up in his own thoughts. He ran fast, jogging along the quite beach.

Marissa smiled as she watched him run. She couldn't help but wonder if he had a girl friend, or where he was running to. All of a sudden it hit her. She stood up and squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was Ryan Atwood. He was in her favorite movie the Notebook! He looked so hot in that movie Marissa thought. She watched him run until his perfect body disappeared.

Trey was hanging out with Arturo. It was early in the morning and they were standing around Arturo's driveway fixing his car. Arturo was a lot older than Trey, he was 19, just a little older than Ryan.

Trey thought of Ryan. Even though, he was the one to get kicked out he felt bad for Ryan. IT was even worse that Dan had taken to Ryan. He had been trying to male him exactly how he wished he could have been. Ryan was so much better than him. He missed Ryan. Ryan would always protect him when Dan yelled, and he would help him out and care for him. He knew Ryan wanted to help, but he really just wanted Ryan to live how he wanted. Trey knew that once he got out of Dan's grip Ryan would do such great things.

Ar: "yo! Wake up man! Did you hear anything I said?"

Tr: "oh ya…that car?"

Ar: "ya, I want it. Be here by 1am tomorrow and were going to get it for me ok?" Arturo laughed.

Tr: "ok sure." Even though Trey didn't want to help Arturo steal the car, he knew he had to. Arturo was the only person he could stay with down here, and he was the only person he could count on until Ryan came and got him. He knew Ryan would come and help him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 2**

The next morning Ryan woke up, and headed out for his run again. He did great at practice the other day. Maybe it was because he was so mad at Dan, that he took his aggression out on the court.

He ran his usual route, this time he ran a little bit longer, and a little bit harder, once he got to the beach he stopped. He looked out at the ocean thinking how beautiful it was. He really wanted a house on the ocean. Maybe one day, when his 8 million dollar signing bonus for joining the team. As much as he was fighting the whole basketball career he knew that making 8 million dollars a year would be worth it, and more and more money as the years went by. He wasn't all about the money, he just needed it to escape, and help Trey escape.

Trey was a good kid, Ryan knew it, but he was just caught up by Dan, which is the worst thing to happen. As Ryan was sitting staring out at the ocean he hear footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see a beautiful girl. Her hair fell loosely at her shoulders, and she was wearing a long sleeve tight shirt, with a short little skirt.

Ma: "mind if I sit?"

Ry: "no, go ahead." Ryan said staring at her.

Ma: "I'm Marissa. Marissa Cooper."

Ry: Ryan-"

Ma: "Atwood. I know I've seen your movies."

Ry: "oh." Ryan laughed. He always found it funny when people recognized him.

Ma: "so…what are you doing down here?"

Ry: "well I run here every morning. I'm kinda taking a break from acting, and movies. Im playing basketball on the CA Trites."

Ma: "Wow. A pro team. How old are you?"

Ry: "18"

Ma: "wow. I'm only 17, and I cant even imagine that. You must be really good. You skipped college ball?"

Ry: "ya well I played for UCONN, in Connecticut for a while. Then after a few months I was recruited here."

Ma: "impressive."

Ry: "I guess. So do you live around here?"

Ma: "in Newport Beach."

Ry: "really? You don't strike me as a Newport girl."

Ma: "why?" Marissa asked. She couldn't believe she was talking to Ryan Atwood!

Ry: "because I go to a lot of parties there. The girls are mostly stuck up, and you seem not at all stuck up."

Ma: "well thanks."

Ry: "well I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Marissa Cooper." Ryan said standing up.

Ma: "pleasure was all mine, not everyday do you meet a big actor slash athlete and chill with him on the beach."

Ry: "well not everyday do you meet a beautiful girl, and sit with her on the beach watching the sunrise. So I think I had more of a pleasure." Ryan said, making Marissa blush. He was such a gentle man.

Ma: "well maybe ill see you down here running again."

Ry: "ya. I bet you will." Ryan stood up, and he laughed waving bye to Marissa as he ran back home.

Sandy ran into the kitchen that morning grabbing a bagel and some cream cheese. He was all dressed in his suit and it was obvious that he was on his way to meet a client.

Sa: "morning son."

Se: "new client?"

Sa: "13 year old boy, involved in a car theft. Ill be home later. Tell your mother."

Se: "will do pops."

Sandy ran out of the door in a rush. This was the youngest client he has ever had, and he was a little nervous about it. A 13 year old, had so much potential.

_Review! I love reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 3 

The next morning Summer ran over to Marissa's house, and ran inside. She rushed up to Marissa's room, and jumped on her bed.

Su: "COOP!" She squealed, waking her best friend up.

Ma: "what sum?" Marissa asked as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Su: "I can not believe you! You hung out with Ryan Atwood!"

Ma: "what? How'd you know?" Marissa asked popping out of bed.

Marissa hadn't told anyone that she met Ryan. She knew that if she told anyone they would be flocking the beach every morning to meet him. Especially Holly. Holly always talked about him, and how she would run into him. Holly and Summer were huge Valley fans and they knew every detail about every member of the cast including Ryan.

Su: "Coop! Look!" Summer said holding up the cover of s_tar_ magazine.

Ma: "oh my god!" Marissa said as she grabbed the magazine from Summer. On the front of the Magazine was a picture of her and Ryan sitting on the beach. The title read, 'Is Americas Hunkiest bachelor off the market?'

Su: "I know Coop! I cant believe you never told me you met him! When was this?"

Ma: "Yesterday morning! I had no idea there were paparazzi!"

Su: "oh my god! Not only does the world think your dating the hottest guy EVER! But your even a victim of the paparazzi!" Summer squealed.

Just then Marissa's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id to see that holly was calling. She reached over and grabbed the small silver phone that was now vibrating rapidly. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

Ma: "hello?"

Ho: "Ryan Atwood! OH my God COOPER! Your like in every magazine possible!" Holy gushed.

Ma: "I know. Summer just showed me."

Ho: "tell me everything! I'm coming over!" Holly yelled into the phone as she closed it.

Ma: "I cant believe this." Marissa said as she looked down at the magazine.

Ryan walked in the next morning from his run. He entered the kitchen seeing Dan.

Da: "Ryan what's this?" Dan said shoving 4 magazines to him.

Ryan flipped through the magazines to see the same article in all of them, and a picture of him and Marissa.

Ry: "I don't know Dan. Chill out, you know they can make a story out of any picture."

Da: "Well who is she?"

Ry: "her names Marissa Cooper. I meat her on the beach when I was running and talked to her for a total of 2 minutes."

Da: "Get your head in the game and off of the girls."

Ry: "I'm 18 dad."

Da: "and you have years to go chasing after girls. So don't screw this up now."

Dan stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Ryan just stared at his retreating figure. Why do people have to care so much? He thought, as he walked upstairs to his bedroom to get ready for practice.

**REVIEW! I want to get to 50 soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews so far!

I don't own the O.c…

**Scene 4**

Sandy walked into the small room set up so he could meet with his client. He looked at the young boy timidly staring at him.

Sa: "its ok. Your 13, you'll be let off just on small charges and community service."

Tr: "wait till my dad hears about this." The kid said looking scared.

Sa: "your father? I thought you were living with some friends in Chino."

Tr: "I am. But my dad is like this total control freak. He's got this image to uphold, and I wasn't fitting the mold, so he sent me to live with my aunt Dawn."

Sa: "then why were you with Arturo?"

Tr: "are you kidding me? my aunts always drunk, she cant take care of herself let alone me."

Just then there was a click, and the metal gate opened. Ryan walked in and looked at his brother, and the man sitting across from him.

Ry: "what were you thinking Trey? Arturo?"

Tr: "who else would I have gone to? Dan has you on the shortest leash."

Ry: "I would have helped." Ryan said sincerely as he took a seat next to Sandy.

Tr: "this is my lawyer…or whatever…" Arturo said.

Ry: "I'm Ryan, his brother."

Sa: "right. I think I know you from somewhere." Sandy said looking him up and down.

Ry: "I don't think so." Ryan said.

Sandy shrugged it off and finished talking to Trey and Ryan. A guard walked in and told them that visiting time was over and they would have to leave. Ryan said good-bye to Trey and walked out with Sandy. They walked down the cold halls and out to the parking lot, where Ryan walked over to his bright red Ferrari. He opened the door, and looked at Sandy who was staring at him and watching his every move.

Ry: "you sure he'll be good?"

Sa: "I promise. Can I just ask you a question though?"

Ry: "umm…I guess so."

Sa: "how come Treys living in Chino and your driving a Ferrari. And I know I have seen you before. The name sounds familiar as well."

Ry: "I did a few movies, and I was on the Valley. I'm also playing fro the Ca Trites, which would explain my money. But Treys down here because of our dad."

Sa: "ohh, now I remember. Your dad?"

Ry: "ya. We don't get along too well with him. He's living his life through me, and Trey, well Trey just got caught up in his crap. No matter who you are you'll never be good enough for my dad. And Treys too young to know any better and take it. So Dan sent him to live with out alcoholic aunt."

Sa: "Trey needs to be released to a parent or guardian."

Ry: "and that's not Dan. He'll say he needs to learn his lesson so he can stay in there." Ryan said gesturing toward the prison.

Sa: "then who?"

Ry: "me?"

Sa: "no. they wont ever allow it."

Ry: "so because he has a crappy father he's going to get screwed?" Ryan yelled.

Sa: "ill work something out. I can have him come stay with me."

Ry: "you would do that?"

Sa: "I would. And I will."

Ry: "thank you." Ryan said as he shook Sandy's hand.

Ryan got Sandy's number and address and told him he would stop by when he took Trey home. He was happy that Trey would have somewhere good to go to, then he zoomed off the gym to do some more training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 5**

Kirsten was running around the house getting things ready for the party they were going to be hosting that night. It was going to be another typical Newport party. She really hated those, but she still got wrapped up in them. She heard the doorbell ring and she called out to Rosa.

Ki: "Rosa! Can you get that."

Next thing Kirsten knew Julie Cooper was rushing through her kitchen.

Ju: "Kirsten."

Ki: "Julie! What's up?" Kirsten asked. She wasn't too fond of Julie, but Julie sure took a liking to her.

Ju: "need any help? When will the caterers get here?" Julie asked walking over to look at the list of food Kirsten had written out.

Ki: "in about an hour. I'm good for help though, thanks though Julie."

Ju: "no problem." Julie said standing looking around the kitchen.

Ki: "would you like to stay?" She asked knowing Julie all too well.

Ju: "Sure. If you insist." Julie smiled.

Sandy was driving home thinking about Trey. He didn't know how he was going to tell Kirsten. They were having a big Newport party that night at their house, and he was going to have to bring Trey home. Speaking of Trey he was going to have to dig out one of Seth's old suits and hope that it fits.

Sandy walked in through the front door and saw Seth sitting in the living room.

Sa: "where's your mother?"

Se: "being all newpsie newpsie." Seth laughed.

Just then Kirsten and Julie emerged from the kitchen. Kirsten looked at Sandy with a look of 'oh thank god you saved me'. Sandy laughed and walked over to his wife.

Sa: "hello Kirsten. Julie, always a pleasure." Sandy said with a bit of sarcasm.

Ju: "Sandy. Nice seeing you, but I must be off. See you later tonight."

Julie left in a flash.

Sa: "Kirsten can I talk to you?"

Ki: "sure Sandy." Sandy led her into the kitchen.

Sa: "Kirsten, I have a new client. A 13 year old who got in some trouble."

Ki: "what kind?"

Sa: "he helped steal a car, because he got kicked out of his house, and sent to live in Chino."

Ki: "Chino is no place for a 13 year old boy. And who would kick him out?"

Sa: "I font know, but he's very wealthy. The boys brother, is Ryan Atwood."

Ki: "RYAN ATWOOD! Ohh he's a cutie! I love his movies. The notebook was amazing. I heard that he lives in Laguna now, and that he's on the CA Trites. That's such an accomplishment he's only a few months older than Seth. Can you imagine that? He must be a really good basketball player, its only happened one other time where a kid skipped college ball to go straight to the pros…" Kirsten babbled on.

Sa: "yes, well Ryan is his brother."

Ki: "Ryan seems so nice, how can he be so different."

Sa: "he is nice. I met him today. And I was thinking we could have Trey, his brother stay here for a while."

Ki: "Sandy What?" Kirsten asked, shocked.

Sa: "he has no where else to go, and he cant be released to Ryan. He's a good kid I promise. It will only be for the weekend."

Ki: "fine. Promise me he's a good kid."

Sa: "I promise."

Kirsten began walking out of the room.

Sa: "where you going?"

Ki: "the kids going to need some clean sheets and a toothbrush."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the O.C..

**Scene 7**

Ryan and Dan arrived at the party around the same time. Ryan had to swing over to pick up Abby. He and Abby were on again off again. This time they were off, but they still were really close. Ryan and Abby hung out all the time, the kept trying relationships but they never seemed to work out.

They got out of the car and headed to the door. They rang the doorbell. Kirsten Cohen ran up to the door and answered it. Ryan took a step back, hoping that no one would recognize him.

Ki: "Dan! Hi!"

Da: "Kirsten!" Dan stepped in, and gave Kirsten a polite hug.

Ki: "I'm glad you came, every one is out back."

Da: "Thank you. This is my son Ryan, and this is Abby." Dan said pointing them out.

Kirsten looked at Ryan. Son? Ryan was his son? That meant that Trey was also Dans son. She almost let her jaw drop, but instead she kept herself composed.

Ki: "yes, I love your movies." She smiled.

Ry: "thanks."

Dan headed outside, and Abby followed. Ryan looked at Kirsten. She was staring at him like she knew way to much about him. He looked at her awkwardly and decided to say something.

Ry: "you have a very nice house."

Ki: "thank you."

Sandy walked downstairs with Trey. Trey looked at Ryan his eyes wide. Ryan walked up to Trey.

Sa: "Ryan?"

Ry: "this is your house? Your party? Oh my god." He said. He couldn't believe how weird this was.

Sa: "yes. I figured you and your father would be here. your always welcome."

Ry: "thanks but Trey, I don't think you should be mingling about with Dan being here and all."

Sa: "your right."

Tr: "that's ok, the Yankees are playing anyway." Trey rushed upstairs.

Ryan looked at Sandy and Kirsten.

Ry: "thanks. For everything. I'm sorry that you have to do this."

Ki: "no. its fine." Kirsten smiled. Ryan seemed so nice.

Dan appeared around the corner, and looked out for Ryan.

Da: "Ryan, come on I want you to meet some people."

Ryan followed and walked out into the party with Dan. The last thing he wanted to do was pretend like everything was perfect, and that Dan was such a great man. Instead of causing a scene he just followed Dan outside. Ryan couldn't help but think of Trey. Good thing Dan hadn't seen him come downstairs, that would have been a sight, and something odd to explain to everyone. Too bad he thought, he would have loved to see Dan Struggle.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**OOPS! i posted the last chaptedr before this one! im soo sorry guys!**

**Scene 6**

Ryan stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. He hated going to parties like this. Dan dragged him to so many. This one was different though, it was in Newport Beach. He hated the Newport ones the most. The only good thing out of it was that he could possibly see Marissa.

Dan walked in and sat on a chair watching Ryan.

Da: "looking sharp son." Ryan gritted his teeth.

Ry: "thanks. Not to bad yourself." Ryan added being very fake-nice.

Da: "there's some people I want you to meet at this party tonight."

Ry: "who are they?"

Da: "Caleb Nichol is one of them. Very powerful man, you must have him on your good side. I know he'll like you. He likes athletic manly men."

Ry: "fine."

Da: "you ready?"

Ry: "ya lets go."

Ryan followed Dan out to the cars. Dan hopped into his black range rover, and Ryan jumped into his Ferrari. They were taking different cars, because Dan had told him that he was meeting a woman after the party and he didn't know what time he would get home. Ryan didn't care, he just hoped he wouldn't come home.

Marissa, Summer and Holly all hovered together. Holly was making fun of every dress of any girl walking by.

Ho: "she looks like a total TRAMP!" Holly laughed.

Cara, Holly's best friend approached them. She was exactly like Holly. They began whispering and making fun of everyone. They were even scheming how to talk to some of the rich investors so they would buy them a new bag.

Summer and Marissa broke away from them a bit.

Su: "So coop, you and Luke?"

Ma: "Sooo totally done."

Su: "what happened?"

Ma: "He cheated on me. I know that much, just not with who. And then Norman told him I was cheating! So not he's all mad and wont even talk to me."

Su: "it's for the best."

Sandy walked upstairs and knocked on the guest bedroom door.

Sa: "Trey?" he called out.

Tr: "Come in."

Sandy walked din and over to Trey where he helped him fix his tie.

Tr: "what am I supposed to do at this thing?"

Sa: "well…"

Tr: "no I've been to these before, but what if my dad shows up?"

Sa: "whose your dad?"

Tr: "Dan Brody."

Sa: "Dan Brody? He's like the riches man in Laguna beach. He even gives Caleb a run for his money. Heck he and Caleb are even friends, like California's most powerful."

Tr: "I know, and imagine being the son of his, that's why I ran away."

Sa: "I thought you said he kicked you out."

Tr: "threatened to, but before he did I just ran away."

Sandy nodded. He couldn't believe who is father was! He stared at Trey then clapped his shoulder.

Sa: "if you see him you can come hide up here."

Tr: "thanks."

They headed down to the party. Trey was just praying he wouldn't run into his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 8**

Holly ran over to Marissa and Summer squealing. She sounded so much like a pig, Summer thought.

Ho: "Guess what!"

Ma: "what hol?"

Ho: "Ryan Atwood is here! and he looks sooo hot! Come on Coop introduce me!"

Ma: "Holly. I don't know him well enough, and he's talking to some people. We cant interrupt that."

Ho: "fine ill wait."

Ca: "I thought you said you'd never wait for a guy?"

Ho: "he's sooo worth it."

Ryan followed Dan talking with the people he asked him to. He was so bored. After about an hour he excused himself and walked away from the crowd. He headed into the house.

Se: "whoa Sorry man! Didn't see you." Seth said as he walked head on into Ryan.

Ry: "it's ok. Seth is it?"

Se: "you know my name?" Seth said shocked. Kids that went to his school didn't know his name, let alone some Hollywood star, that all the girls loved.

Ry: "ya your Sandy's kid?"

Se: "ya."

Ry: "what are you doing out here?"

Se: "Trying to escape. You?"

Ry: "Same. So… how's it with Trey being here and all?"

Se: "your brother right? He's really cool. He talks a lot about his 'cool older brother.'" Ryan Smiled.

Ry: "that's good."

Just then Holly came running up to Ryan.

Ho: "hi I'm Holly, I've been admiring you all night." She said flirtatiously.

Ry: "I'm Ryan."

Ho: "I know. Your hot."

Ryan laughed. Who was this girl? Just then Marissa, and Summer walked up to Holly.

Ma: "hi" Marissa said shyly.

Ry: "Marissa." Ryan laughed. This whole scene made him just laugh. He looked over at Seth next to him. "this is Seth, Seth this is Marissa, and Holly, and I didn't catch your name?" Ryan said looking at Summer.

Se: "Summer Roberts." Seth said.

Su: "stalker." Summer said looking at Seth.

Ryan laughed. This situation was so awkward he thought. Just then his cell phone began ringing. He looked down and grabbed it out of his pocket. He looked down at the caller id. It was his agent.

Ry: "sorry I have to take this." Ryan said standing up and walking out of the room to answer his phone.

Ho: "Soooo TOTALLY hot! I want him soo bad you guys!" Holly gushed.

Marissa rolled her eyes and sat down next to Seth. She had lived next door to Seth her whole life and never really talked to him.

Ma: "having fun?"

Se: "umm yes… now." Seth said still staring at Summer.

Marissa laughed, God it was so obvious that he liked Summer.

Ma: "just talk to her." Marissa said quietly as she stood up and walked away. Seth stared at her. was it that obvious? He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 9**

Ryan was sick of the party. Holly had been hanging around him the whole party. He had finally gotten rid of her, and he spotted Marissa sitting by herself over in the corner. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

Ry: "hey. So this is Newport."

Ma: "So this is Newport. The parties are just the best." Marissa said being sarcastic.

Ry: "I don't know how you do it."

Ma; "these parties? The trick is, you make your entrance then bounce."

Ry: "and go where?"

Ma: "come on ill show you." Marissa said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

Trey sat in the room watching the Yankees game when he heard a knock on the door.

Tr: "come in!" he yelled.

The door opened to reveal Kaitlyn Cooper. She was pretty, and she wore a shorter black dress. Her had was slick straight.

Ka: "sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Tr: "ya I'm just staying with the Cohen's for a bit."

Ka: "im Kaitlin."

Tr: "Trey."

They smiled at each other and sat together for the rest of the night talking.

**PLEASE REVIEW for me guys! The more Reviews I get the more I want to keep writing for you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 10**

Marissa hopped into Ryan's car and directed him where to go. He pulled into a deserted looking building.

Ry: "what is this place?"

Ma: "this is a model home. Its what Kirsten makes, except this one isn't finished yet."

Ry: "you come here a lot."

Ma: "ya. There's a great view and a really great pool. Come on." Marissa grabbed his hand and led him toward the pool. He smiled at her, and kicked of his shoes, and took off his shirt.

Ry: "you coming in?"

Ma: "now?"

Ry: "yes now!" Ryan laughed as he stripped down into a pair of boxers.

Marissa smiled and watched as Ryan jumped into the pool. He looked so hot. There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity. She stripped down to her underwear and Bra and jumped in after Ryan.

She smiled and swam up to him and dunked him under water. He popped up laughing and picked up her body and threw her high in the air and down to the water. She came up laughing hysterically and chased after him.

Ma: "this means war!" she said splashing him.

They were splashing each other and laughing until Marissa swam up to Ryan to dunk him under water. Just as she got to him, Ryan grabbed her body, and held her so she couldn't dunk him. She smiled and looked into his eyes. They seemed to be staring at each other for what seemed to me hours.

Ryan looked at her and in that moment he knew it was right and leaned in and kissed her. he pulled back and looked at her. She was smiling at him, and she pulled his head into hers and they began kissing again.

In the middle of a deserted building and in a pool, Ryan and Marissa were making out. They both were smiling at each other and they both had their arms wrapped around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the O.C…

Thanbks for the reviews, and keep them coming!

**Scene 11**

The next morning Ryan woke up and looked at his clock. It was 8am. He had a game that day against the Bulls, but that wasn't until 5pm.

Ryan was in a great mood. Last night with Marissa had been so much fun. He really liked her. it was a lot easier to date someone that wasn't in the Hollywood circle. It was hard enough being in the spot light, but having a relationship in the spot light was 10 times harder. Ryan's cell phone ringing jerked him out of his thoughts.

Ry: "hello?" Ryan asked not even bothering to see who it was.

Ma: "why good morning." Marissa giggled.

Ry: "hey! What's up?" He asked happy to hear her voice.

Ma: "want to hang out, get something for lunch?"

Ry: "ya I have practice 9-11, but how about I pick you up at 12?"

Ma: "that works."

Ry: "alright see you then."

Ryan had returned home from practice, showered and was on his way to pick Marissa up. He pulled into her driveway and she rushed out of the house and into the car. She jumped in and leaned over and kissed Ryan.

Ry: "well hello to you too."

Ma: "I have been waiting all day to see you. Your such a busy man."

Ry: "I know I'm sorry." Ryan laughed. "where are we going?"

Ma: "pier? Is that alright."

Ry: "ya."

They pulled into the pier and hopped out of the car. Ryan walked over to Marissa's side and helped her out. As he was helping her out, and holding her hand as she got out, there were paparazzi surrounding them snapping pictures.

Ma: "oh no Ryan I'm so sorry."

Ry: "about what?" Ryan asked almost completely oblivious to the people snapping pictures of them.

Ma: "them." Marissa said gesturing to a man who was all up in their face taking pictures.

Ry: "no, its ok. Sorry about them." Ryan took her hand and led her along the pier.

They sat down at a restaurant. The table was outside and they were enjoying the view. Marissa hadn't gotten used to the paparazzi yet, and she seemed a little confused. Ryan laughed.

Ry: "don't worry about it."

Ma: "what will the tabloids say though? I don't want you to get a reputation."

Ry: "for what?"

Ma: "for dating me. I'm not a celebrity."

Ry: "no your much better."

Marissa leaned across the table and kissed Ryan. He smiled at her and they leaned in for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 12**

1 week later…

Marissa was sitting on Ryan's bed. She was staring at some of the magazines on his bed. The picture of them kissing across the table was in all of them. She laughed and read the headlines aloud as Ryan listened on. He was in the middle of e-mailing his agent.

Ma: "so this one says were engaged. And this one says 'behind their break up.'"

Ry: "I know you have to ignore them."

Ma: "ill be ignoring this one." Marissa said holding up the break up one.

She walked over to him and kissed him. He pushed the computer away and she straddled him on the chair. They began making out, their hands running all over each others body, until they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Da: "RYAN!" Dan called.

Ry: "shit" Ryan Muttered. Marissa got off Ryan and walked back over to the bed and sat down. "come in."

Da: "Ryan! What's this about a realtors calling?"

Ry: "she called? When?"

Da: "your planning on buying a house?"

Ry: "actually I'm planning on building one." Ryan pressed 'send' on his lap top and stood up walking over to Marissa. Dan glanced at Marissa and nodded his head.

Da: "this place not good enough for you?" Dan asked annoyed.

Ry: "Just want to move out. But if you excuse us, we have to get going." Ryan said as he took Marissa's hand. She grabbed her pure and followed him out the door.

Ma: "umm bye." She said looking at Dan.

Ryan and Marissa walked down to the car and hopped in.

Ma: "you okay?" Marissa asked looking at Ryan. He seemed to be annoyed.

Ry: "ya…but I have some things to tell you."

Ma: "what?"

Ry: "why don't we go somewhere else?" Ryan asked.

Marissa looked down at her hands. This must be serious she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 13**

Sandy walked into Treys room. They hadn't been expecting him to stay that long, but instead they decided to let him stay for a little while longer.

Sa: "want some dinner?"

Tr: "no thanks. Actually. Ryan's going to come and take me out for dinner, then he said we can all come to his game."

Sa: "that sounds fun."

Tr: "ya I guess."

Sa: "what's up?" Sandy asked noticing the long face of Trey.

Tr: "its just that I have been expecting Ryan to come and take me home. Not that I don't like it here, cause I really do, but I feel like I'm intruding. And I just thought I would see Ryan more, but he's with his girlfriend. Always. And this morning on sports center I saw that he was moving to a different team. It wasn't a definite thing yet, but still…"

Sa: "its ok kid. Your always welcome here. we like having you here."

Tr: "thanks."

Ryan sat at dinner with Marissa. He had been quiet the whole night.

Ma: "what's wrong Ryan?"

Ry: "I'm transferring teams. I'm going to Miami."

Ma: "what? When?"

Ry: "next season."

Ma: "why?"

Ry: "because they're a better team. And with all that's going on here, well its just quieter there. Not as many paparazzi, and I will be away from my dad…"

Ma: "and me." Marissa said hurt.

Ry: "that's the last thing I want. But you don't understand I don't really have a choice. I was traded."

Ma: "so what? You can't say no!"

Ry: "ill make more…"

Ma: "money? What 40 million isn't enough for you!" Marissa said annoyed.

Ry: "What do you want me to do? Center the rest of my life around you?" Ryan said getting really annoyed.

Ma: "I'm not saying that."

Ry: "you just did."

Ma: "Ryan. I don't want you to leave! You don't understand!" Marissa cried.

Ry: "I have to. I'm sorry. Come on ill take you home."

Ryan drove Marissa home, and the whole car ride was quite. Marissa let quiet tears escape, as Ryan was caught up in his thoughts.

He dropped Marissa off in front of her house. She jumped out of the car.

Ma: "good bye Ryan." She whispered.

And that was it. It was over.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but now I'm at college, and real busy and stuff…I still want my stories to keep going so if anyone wanted to take over that'd be cool…just comment if your up for it.


End file.
